


Hard Day's night

by winchestergirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestergirl/pseuds/winchestergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka <a href="http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo.bml?user=jakesdream"><img/></a><a href="http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo.bml?user=jakesdream"><b>jakesdream</b></a>'s prompt</p><p>Her prompt: Ok well seeing as we were talking about it...I need some 'rough' J2 After filming the last of season 4, the boys are wound pretty tight with emotion and Jensen needs to let off some steam after "Sam" gives him the run over. Bottom Jared please...and make it as dirty as you can...wall/table/counter/couch... whatever you'd like *kisses*<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Day's night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: well you know I had a problem with Jared always going toppy on me... well hon Sorry to say but Dean refused to let Jensen and Jared come out to play this time so you got a Sam/Dean fic...hope that's still okay!

Here is the second of the drabbles that I got when I put out a call for prompts... ok that sounds wrong but its even later now and I know my brain has gone to sleep...  
Beta by [](http://debarouchi.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**debarouchi**](http://debarouchi.dreamwidth.org/) who came though in a pinch for me and even managed to beat the monster that is the ever hungry gmail that ate some of the fic when I tried to send this and the other fic to her!!*smishes her more* Oh and more prompts to come over the next few days...

Title: Hard Day's night (again title sucks but i beg sleep deprivation as my excuse)  
Author:[](http://winchestergirl.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **winchestergirl**](http://winchestergirl.dreamwidth.org/)  
Pairing:Sam/Dean  
Rating:SO VERY NC17  
Wordcount: Around 2,248 ish?  
Warnings: Breath play, snowballing, rimming,  
Summary: aka [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo.bml?user=jakesdream)[**jakesdream**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo.bml?user=jakesdream)'s prompt  
Her prompt: Ok well seeing as we were talking about it...I need some 'rough' J2 After filming the last of season 4, the boys are wound pretty tight with emotion and Jensen needs to let off some steam after "Sam" gives him the run over. Bottom Jared please...and make it as dirty as you can...wall/table/counter/couch... whatever you'd like *kisses*  


“Dean, what the hell?” Sam’s head thuds against the wall as Dean storms through the door and pushes him up against it. He’s pressed hard against the peeling wallpaper of the motel room, Dean’s hands rough against his chest as he drags the neck of Sam’s t-shirt down, biting at the tanned skin beneath.

“I owe you one Sammy. You didn’t think you were going to get away with it did you?” Dean’s voice is a low growl in his ear.

“Get away with what?” Sam asks in confusion as Dean bites down on the taught skin of Sam’s neck. He laves at the flesh beneath his tongue and moves up under Sam’s chin, nipping sharp bites along reddening flesh. His breath is hot against Sam’s skin as Sam lifts his head and arches his back with a groan.

“Beating the shit out of me before you walked out the door. Your hands around my neck, squeezing tight, cutting off my air.”

“Dean I…”

“Shut up Sam. Do you know how that felt? Feeling my lungs burn.” He grabs Sam’s shirt dragging him along the wall until Sam’s legs hit the table. Dean falls forward as Sam’s back hits the wooden surface and his hands brush the soft skin of his throat. “I love you Sammy, I do. But its time you learn who’s in charge here.”

Sam’s eyes flash with the challenge. “And who is in charge here?” He grins as Dean pushes up his shirt and tugs it roughly over his head. “You?”

“Damn straight Sammy,” Dean’s hands fumble with Sam’s belt and he thumbs the button open, pulling the denim down over Sam’s hips. He grabs the globes of Sam’s ass, pulling him closer and Sam smirks at how eager Dean is, as he feels the hot, wet heat, of Dean’s mouth as it closes over his shaft. Sam gasps and bucks upwards as Dean’s fingers dig hard into his hips, hard enough to leave marks. Sam tries to sit up but Dean pushes him back down, calloused hands on muscled abs as Dean moves them up along his brother’s body. “Wanna know how it felt Sammy? Wanna know how it feels when your brother cuts of your air and all you can think about is how hard you want to fuck some sense into him. Hell, just fuck him full stop?”

Sam’s breath hitches with the images flooding his imagination and he moans “Do it Dean, wanna feel it, wanna feel you, your hands on my throat, your cock…” Sam swallows hard as he feels Dean’s hands tighten against his throat and his brother molding his body to his own. Dean’s denim jeans scratching against the sensitive skin of Sam’s thighs when he moves closer to rub against Sam’s cock.

Dean presses his fingers down harder against Sammy’s throat, feeling him try to swallow, watching as he starts to struggle against the loss of air in his lungs. He writhes beneath Dean, hands grabbing at the edge of the table, his cock harder than he ever thought possible. All those times Sam had been choked by demons and the things that went bump in the night and his brother had never been turned on like this before. “Fuck, Dean,” Sam rasps and Dean eases the pressure on his brother’s throat. Sam takes in a deep breath and coughs a little as the air rushes into his lungs a little too fast.

“So hot, Sammy,” Dean palms at his brother’s cock, feeling the shaft twitch beneath his touch as he leans down to kiss him. “You don’t know what you do to me,” He shudders beneath Sam’s fingers as Sam reaches inside Dean’s jeans and grips his cock tightly in his fist, stroking just the way Dean likes it, hard and with a twist of his wrist as he runs his thumb over the sensitive tip.

“Think I do Dean. Know exactly what I do to you. ‘Can feel it, and I don’t just mean your cock.” Sam slides the fingers of his free hand in the narrow belt loops of Dean’s jeans and pulls him forward, tugs at the zipper as his other hand continues to stroke Dean’s cock, making Dean whimper. Sam chuckles at the sound and Dean’s senses snap back to what he’s had in mind for Sam.

“Oh no you don’t, you toppy little bastard, you’re mine tonight.” He moves backwards and Sam’s face falls momentarily as Dean grabs him by the hips then turns him over roughly, Sam’s cock brushing against the smooth polished wood of the table top as he’s pushed face down onto the table. He turns his head back around to Dean, a knowing smirk on his face. “Been a while, Dean. I missed you taking charge like this.” His voice rough with lust.

Dean all but growls into Sam’s ear, “You’re gonna love this then.” Sharp teeth bite down into Sam’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood and Sam screams. It’s been a while since they’ve played this hard, and Sam can feel himself getting harder, his cock pressed uncomfortably against the table as Dean moves slowly down Sam’s back. Dean leaves a trail of sharp bite marks along the canvas of Sam’s skin. A reminder of who Sam belongs to.

Sam moans as he feels Dean’s finger tracing gently around his entrance, surprised by Dean’s sudden tenderness. “S’ok Sammy just need you to… want to… ahh fuck it.” Dean grips Sam’s ass tightly as he kneels down on the crappy tiled floor, and runs his tongue over the tender flesh. “Want to be inside you so bad Sammy.” Dean exhales the words as his tongue drives Sam crazy.  
“Do it Dean. Want you to. Needed this for so --” Sam stops and jolts as Dean slaps his ass, a red handprint already blooming.

“Am I gonna have to put a gag on you to shut you up? Not alone here Sammy, motel’s full and the walls are thin.” Dean watches as Sam’s eyes darken at the thought of being gagged and Dean looks around for something that might do the job. Remembering the tie in his duffle Dean glares at Sam “Don’t move.”

Sam nods and runs his fingers over the bite on his shoulder, then watches as his brother kicks off his jeans that had been hanging by his ankles and rustles around in the bag for the tie. “Yahtzee!” Dean grins and holds the tie for Sam to see. “’Knew it was here. Gonna help you be quiet now Sammy.” Dean walked back to Sam “Open.”

Dean’s stern façade slips for a second as he smiles at how fast Sam is to obey then returns as he ties a knot in the tie for Sam to bite down on and fastens it around the back of his head. “Good boy Sammy.” Dean kisses him, biting down on Sam’s lip as he draws back and surveys his work. “So pretty like that Sam. The silk really does suit you.”

Sam lets out a whimper as his cock twitches against the hard surface of the table.

“So hard for me Sammy, look at you. ‘Been needing this, huh?” Dean lets his fingers trail a teasing line down Sam’s spine making him shudder in anticipation, before feeling them brushing gently against his ass again. Dean bites into the soft cheek before him and soothes it with his tongue, then moves to make a matching mark on the other side. Dean knows Sam will whine about it later. How he’s marked all over his body, but Dean will catch him for days to come pressing into the marks, feeling the dull ache and remembering how he got them.

He reaches into the pool of denim on the floor and pulls out a small packet of lube from his pocket. “We might be playing Sammy, but I’m not gonna hurt you.” Sam barely has time to look around to see what Dean means before he feels the cool press of lube against his entrance, Dean’s finger easing into his body. “Love how you take me so easily Sammy, so tight, but so good.” Dean presses in and out a few more times each time passing over that spot inside his brother that drives him wild, before adding a second…then third finger, marveling at the noises that Sam continues to make around the gag. He grins as he looks down to where Sam’s cock is pressing against the table, a pool of pre-come slowly forming beneath it and swipes it up with his finger. “Mmm Sammy, taste so good.”

Sam moans and pushes back towards Dean, a blatant “Fuck Me” if Dean ever saw one and slaps his ass again. “Now now Sammy,” Dean slicks his cock up with more lube as he presses against Sam, hissing as Sam grips him tight and he sinks deep inside. He stills for a moment giving Sam time to adjust, then begins to move, Sam pressing back to meet him as they build a rhythm.

Dean grabs Sam’s hip with his left hand and his shoulder with his right as he pulls Sam back against his body with each thrust, driving in hard and fast at a pace that has Sam shuddering as his orgasm builds, sweat giving his skin a satin sheen. Even with the gag, his moans get louder and Dean’s ready to come now too, but instead of letting Sam come he reaches around and grips Sam’s shaft tight, making his urge to come lessen with the pressure. “Not yet Sammy. Don’t you worry. It’ll be worth it, I promise you.”

Sam turns around to look at Dean, his eyes pleading to let him come, but Dean just grins “I promise you’ll love it.” Sam finally nods, his hands bracing the table as Dean speeds up, his hand still on Sam’s shoulder, pulling Sam harder, closer against his hips as he thrusts then finally comes, pulsing in time with his heartbeat.

Dean relaxes his grip on Sam’s cock and slumps exhausted against his back, gently mouthing at the sheen on Sam’s skin. Dean catches the end of the tie around his brother’s mouth and pulls the knot free, watching as it falls from Sam’s lips, watching him work his mouth open and closed to ease the tension that was in his jaw. “Your turn now Sammy. Lay down on your back on the table.”

Sam turns over slowly, eyes closed in anticipation and settles against the wood. His head is only just supported by the table; his legs hang over the edge, feet flat on the floor. Dean nudges his legs wider apart and leans over his brother’s cock, swallowing it down almost to the root. He feels Sam’s fingers running through his hair, pulling him up and down on his cock as Dean tries to achieve the impossible and take Sam all the way in. Dean relaxes his throat, and draws Sam in deeper. Denies the urge to gag as Sam’s cock touches the back of his throat, then feels the crisp hairs around the base of Sam’s cock tickle his nose. Sam’s eyes open in surprise as he feels Dean take him all the way down, a proud stupid grin on his face at his brother’s achievement.

Dean knows his brother so well he can see the pride in Sam’s smile and sucks harder, determined to make him quit thinking ‘thinky’ thoughts and get him senseless already. He’s watched Sam jerk off often enough throughout their life, he knows exactly what gets Sam off and grips Sam just the way he likes it as he sinks down his cock again squeezing at the root with his mouth before moving up again and stroking him with his hand, giving a quick pass over the sensitive nerves under the head before sliding his thumb over the slit. Sam writhes against the table his hands gripping Dean’s short hair as he tries to pull his brother off his cock. “Gonna come Dean.” Dean shakes his head and swallows him down again, humming around Sam’s shaft. The rising heat of his orgasm is too intense and Sam comes, pulsing down Dean’s throat, forcing Dean to swallow around Sam’s cock.

Dean keeps swallowing and then pulls off and takes a step back, just watching Sam lying there fucked out and senseless as he tries to recover. He leans forward and kisses Sam, tongues tangling as he passes a small amount of come across into Sam’s mouth. Sam’s eyes widen and Dean smirks. “You didn’t think I’d be able to take all that did you?” He kisses Sam again and this time it’s just a kiss and Sam relaxes into it.

“No but I’m amazed you did.”

Dean smirks, “I have mad skills Sammy. Next time—”

Sam pulls Dean back down for a kiss. “Next time you get to see MY mad skills.” He looks up at Dean and Dean can see something new in the depths of his eyes. Dangerous and exciting all at once.

“Bring it on Sammy.”

Dean can’t wait.


End file.
